


On Letting Go

by maximoffed



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximoffed/pseuds/maximoffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail knows she has to do something to keep Delsin from feeling the pain she feels every single day. So when she sees Reggie falling to the water, she has to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really small thing I wrote to go along with a headcanon on my roleplay blog. Hope you enjoy.

The water is freezing. Abigail opens her eyes to see herself completely emerged underwater. The concrete she was once attached to is sinking to the bottom. Her head tilts up. Surface is just above her. The neon conduit swims for her life to regain air. The cool breeze against her soaked head makes her shiver. She has to keep kicking her legs in order to stay above and not go under again. Brown eyes search for Eugene. When she doesn’t see him right away, the worst case scenario runs through her head. Was he still stuck in the concrete, sinking to the bottom to never see the light of day again? She struggles to breathe as she looks around, not seeing any sign of him.

“Eugene!” Abigail cries out.

“I’m here!” he calls out back to her.

She follows the direction of the voice, turning her head to see him out of the corner of her eye. A relieved sigh escapes her lips. Abigail faces him, slowly beginning to swim to him.

“Thank God. I thought ya were at the bottom.”

Eugene shakes his head. His hood is down, blond hair ruffled and soaked. Like her, he’s also freezing and hoping to get to some land. Abigail takes a look around, seeing shore not too far from them. It’ll be a struggle to swim, but they can do it.

“C’mon, let’s go. Smokes’ll need our help sooner or later.”

The video conduit nods his head and starts swimming towards shore. Before following after, Abigail takes a look up at the base Augustine had created. Something catches the eye of the neon conduit. Eyebrows furrow at the sight of Delsin hanging off the edge, holding onto Reggie for dear life. She freezes there, watching the two dangle. All she can do is hope that they won’t fall. She sees concrete form around the sheriff who tried to arrest her. Her heart sinks watching it all unfold.

And when Delsin has to let go of Reggie, she can’t even breathe.

“No…”

“Uh, Fetch? A-are you coming?”

Abigail doesn’t say anything. When Reggie hits the water, she’s diving under and swims toward him. Her eyes open, trying to locate the older brother. There’s no way she’s letting Delsin feel the pain of losing a brother. Her and Reggie have their differences, but she would never wish the pain she feels everyday upon Delsin.

It’s like it’s all happening in slow motion. She makes it over to Reggie, her hand grabbing his hand. He looks up at her and shakes his head. Reggie knows there’s no way she can pull him back up. Even with her Conduit strength, she’s still too weak. Her legs kick furiously, trying to get them back up to the surface. The concrete around him only causes them to sink deeper. As her hand slips, she brings her other hand forward to help. They’re only sinking deeper, deeper, and deeper.

No. She’s not going to give up.

She’s going to save Reggie.

For Delsin’s sake.

Everything around her starts to get hazy. Reggie goes lifeless in the concrete that pokes out of him. She’s just pulling on a dead body at this point. All around her, everything is going black. Her eyes slowly flutter closed.

They’re simply floating there for a brief moment, her hands still gripping his. But her grip loosens as she loses consciousness.

Two arms are then hooking under her armpits and pulling her back up to the surface.  Her hands slip from him. Eugene’s got his arms around her as he gets them both back up to surface. She’s limp in his arms. He manages to get them both to surface, pulling her up onto land.

Briefly, she sees a white light. Abigail is sitting in the middle of a tunnel. She can see Brent standing at the end where the white light is coming from. Her eyes widen and a grin graces her features. Slowly, the conduit starts moving towards him but with each step, she gets farther away from him. Desperately, she breaks into a sprint, yet somehow her body doesn’t get completely engulfed in neon. She’s just running towards him.

Abigail looks behind her to see what’s at the other end, and it’s almost like a train is hitting her.

She’s coughing up water. Brown eyes slowly open as she rolls onto her side to completely cough up all the water that had filled her lungs. Eugene just sits there, watching her. When it’s all out of her system, she can’t find the strength to get up. She merely lays on her back again, staring up at the sky. A shiver runs down her spine from her soaked clothing.

“I couldn’t…”

Eugene tried to give a small, reassuring smile. “I-it’s okay. You tried.”

“But it wasn’t enough.”


End file.
